


Perdiéndote (Stony, Two Shot)

by LeriRivera07



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Perdiéndote (Parte 1)

Tony era un Omega de clase alta, único hijo y heredero de Industrias Stark; su sueño era encontrar a su Alfa destinado, aquel que había nacido para él y que lo amaría por el resto de su vida. No espero mucho tiempo, cuando conoció a Steve Rogers, un Alfa rubio, de ojos azules, alto y fornido, de nacionalidad inglesa; cayó por él desde el momento que lo conoció, su amabilidad y caballerosidad, además de sus buenos modales.

Algo que destacaba a los Rogers era su terquedad, a pesar de que Steve sólo iba de intercambio para estudiar, quedó prendado del castañito de ojos cafés; así que comportándose de acuerdo a sus ideales, le pidió una cita. La cual fue maravillosa, el Omega era sumamente adorable, hermoso y divertido, el estar con él en compañía, había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su año universitario; en lo que quedaba de su estancia, salieron decenas de veces.

Cuando se les veía por el campus, iban tomados de la mano, sonriendo y con coqueteos por parte del castaño; a pesar de que Steve era un Alfa tranquilo y amable, todo cambiaba cuando veía a su Omega siendo molestado por algún bravucón, demostrando su superioridad con una mirada. Tony amaba cuando su rubio le defendía, se sentía completamente protegido, y ni mencionar el aroma del ojiazul; el castaño lo percibía como cuando lees un libro viejo mientras hay tierra mojada, por supuesto que otros Alfas lo percibían como humo y los Omegas como carbón.

No era muy distinto para Steve, Tony olía a Lavanda con un toque de Vainilla, los Alfas distinguían su olor como rosas y los Omegas como la flor de Jamaica; esto sucedía porque los destinados o almas gemelas sólo podían captar el olor de su pareja, mientras los demás obtenían algo completamente distinto. Por supuesto, habían casos donde no se casaban entre destinados, pero su olor no era tan molesto para su pareja, era aceptable y hasta cierto punto agradable; sin embargo, la mayoría de las parejas Alfa-Omega, eran almas gemelas. Esto fue creado con el propósito de disminuir la violencia entre castas, los Alfas viajaban constantemente, ya que ellos eran quienes eran mandados a los lugares donde su sangre tenía compatibilidad; justo como era el caso de Steve, ya que su sangre y la de Tony compatibilizaban.

Volviendo al punto, al saberse destinados, decidieron hablar con sus respectivas familias, los Stark estaban preocupados, Anthony era su único hijo Omega, y no querían que se uniera a un hombre que no lo tratara bien; afortunadamente, conocieron a Steve, ambos quedaron satisfechos con la personalidad del rubio, dando su visto bueno ante su relación, lo único preocupante era que el Alfa debía regresar a su país y no sabían cómo lo tomaría el castañito. Steve habló con su familia al respecto, presentando a su novio por vídeo-llamada, los Rogers quedaron encantados con el Omega, dando inmediatamente su aprobación para su unión; tanto Tony como Steve estaban conscientes que pronto tendrían que separarse, y eso ponía muy triste al castañito, quien era besado y mimado por su novio.

Las semanas pasaron, y con ello se acercaba la ida del rubio, las citas eran menos, ya que el ojiazul debía concentrarse en sus últimos exámenes; Tony miraba con tristeza la fecha en la que su Alfa se iría, faltaban dos semanas para eso, y no lo había podido ver. Para poder distraerse, salía con sus amigos a comer y divertirse, aunque eso no le ayudaba en mucho, ya que veía a las parejas siendo melosas; quería ir con su rubio, pero este se negaba a ser acompañado, como si ocultara algo.

El pequeño Stark iba a cumplir 18 años, esperaba que su Alfa se apareciera en su casa para felicitarlo, pero eso no ocurrió, se quedó todo el día esperando y el ojiazul nunca apareció; lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sintiéndose realmente dolido por la actitud del rubio, esa noche no cenó, ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres como todos los días. Al día siguiente, todos sus amigos fueron a buscarlo dispuestos a hacer que olvidara a cierto Alfa distraído, lo sacaron de su hogar a rastras y lo llevaron a comer; todos trataban de que se sintiera mejor, haciendo bromas tontas y contacto anécdotas graciosas; gracias a sus amigos, el castaño se sentía mejor, riendo ante las ocurrencias de todas esas maravillosas personas, lamentablemente su felicidad no duro mucho.

Steve había olvidado el cumpleaños de su novio, pero no fue a propósito, la escuela lo traía mareado, ni siquiera sabía el día en el que vivía; y para entorpecerlo aún más, los profesores mandaron un trabajo final en parejas, le había tocado con una chica rubia muy amable, Sharon Carter, era una Omega agradable. Habían quedado en salir, para poder terminar el trabajo, se juntaron en una cafetería, hablaban del proyecto y como podían presentarlo a la clase; estaba tan concentrado en la plática que no notó la mano hecha puño que iba hacia él, cuando sintió el golpe, volteó a ver al responsable, topándose con Bruce Banner, el mejor amigo de Tony, y si Bruce estaba en el lugar, sólo significaba que el castañito lo estaría de igual manera; lo buscó en las mesas, y lo vio, tenía los ojos hinchados, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y su mirada era de tristeza y decepción, se levantó dispuesto a explicarse, pero el Omega simplemente se fue.

La semana que siguió, intentó contactar con su novio, pero fue inútil, incluso fue a su casa; pero no le daban noticias del castañito, faltaban tres días para irse, y no podía dejar todo así, necesitaba hablar y explicar todo. Finalmente, dos días después, encontró a su Tony, afuera de su casa, corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó; comenzó a llorar y tratar de explicar lo que en realidad había pasado, pero un “Déjame en paz, Rogers”, terminó por destrozarlo; su castaño no lo miraba, tenía un tono frío para referirse a él, completamente dolido y triste, le dijo que lo amaba y que no quería perderlo, pero sólo la indiferencia le llegó.

Llegó al aeropuerto con sus maletas, todo lo que le había dado sentido a su vida se quedaría en ese país, camino hacia la mujer que recibía los boletos, y le entregó el suyo; no quería voltear, porque sabía que no iría Tony, cabizbajo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, entró. El castaño abrazaba su almohada, lloraba con profundo dolor, sintiendo que ya nada valía la pena, observó el calendario y la fecha de la ida del rubio resaltaba, se levantó, viendo si estaba equivocado; corría por el aeropuerto, buscando el vuelo de su Alfa, observando que ya estaba despegando, lloró con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al ver que lo había perdido. 


	2. Perdiéndote (Parte 2)

Pasó el tiempo, los años habían intentado borrar lo que ocurrió, sus familias se mantenían en contacto, y ellos sólo lloraban al recordar su amor fracasado; siendo unos adultos, ahora podían pensar de forma distinta las cosas, reprendiendo su comportamiento, sin poder volver al pasado. Por supuesto, llegó un punto en la que sus familias se hartaron, verlos dando lástima, no era algo agradable; así que pensaron en un plan, los Rogers llevarían a Steve a los Estados Unidos, y los Stark se encargarían de arreglar la comida y a Tony.

Fue realmente sencillo mantenerlos cooperativos, Steve sólo aceptaba lo que su familia le decía, incluso tomó una pastilla para dormir; Tony por otro lado, se mostraba un poco sumiso, ni siquiera intentó averiguar sobre su futura visita. Una llamada alertó a los Stark, ya estaban por llegar, Jarvis fue el encargado de abrir la puerta; María los recibió con alegría, invitándolos a pasar, Howard se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente.

Tony fue a la sala, para averiguar el alboroto, encontrándose con dos rubios mayores y una pelirroja, se le hacían bastante conocidos, pero no recordaba de dónde; hasta que vio un rubio alto, entrando a la estancia, sintió su respiración detenerse y su aroma comenzó a fluir. Steve estaba como muerto, ni siquiera había reconocido a sus suegros, regresó a la sala; y en ese momento un aroma conocido, hizo acto de presencia, volteó al lugar de donde provenía encontrando a su Omega castaño.

Los corazones de ambos latían con velocidad, sus aromas juntándose y reconociéndose, el rubio caminó hacia el castaño, sin poder saber si era real o una ilusión de su triste corazón; acercó su mano, acariciando la mejilla del más bajito, la acarició con suavidad, y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, aspirando la dulce fragancia del contrario. Tony gimió bajito al sentir los brazos de su destinado, rodeándolo, sus manos se movieron por sí solas, y lo apresó de la camisa, enterrando su cara en el amplio pecho; lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, creía que jamás lo volvería a ver, los años no pasaron en vano, los hicieron reflexionar.

Sus familias, observaban con dulzura, el reencuentro entre los destinados, dándoles su espacio, aunque tenían que pensar lo que harían; Steve besaba toda la cara de su Omega, susurrando palabras dulces de amor, prometiéndole que jamás se volverían a separar, que todo eso fue por su inexperiencia y su torpeza. El castañito sólo podía responder con ronroneos las acciones y palabras de su Alfa, apretando su camisa con sus puños, sin querer soltarlo; su dulce reencuentro se vio interrumpido, por una Alfa que llegó, la pelirroja dio un golpe a la cabeza de su hermano, para decirle que todos los esperaban en el comedor.

Caminaron los tres hacia el lugar, Alfa y Omega, tomados de la mano y dándose mimos, la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante las acciones de la parejita, entendiendo los sentimientos que tenían en esos momentos; llegaron y tomaron asiento, sus familias se llevaban muy bien y entablaron plática de forma inmediata, mientras tanto, los tortolitos sólo se miraban con amor, besando sus mejillas y sonriéndose, envueltos en su burbuja de amor. 

Los padres de ambos chicos junto con la chica Alfa, decidieron darles su espacio, y salieron de la casa; viéndose que estaban completamente solos, subieron a la habitación del Omega, abrazándose y dándose besitos. Se recostaron en la cama y decidieron hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, obteniendo disculpas sobre sus acciones, se acomodaron en la cama, quedándose dormidos; cuando sus familias regresaron, los encontraron abrazados y con sonrisas en sus rostros, habiendo tomado una decisión sobre lo que harían, ya que no podían separarlos.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que finalmente se fueran a vivir juntos, como una pareja estable, incluso Steve había comprado un anillo de compromiso, dándoselo a Tony casi de forma inmediata; la boda fue bastante emotiva, los coqueteos, besos y sonrisas, predominaban entre la pareja. No estaban muy seguros de en donde iban a establecerse, puesto que Steve era de Inglaterra y Tony de los Estados Unidos; aunque el rubio ya había comprado una propiedad para su pareja y sus futuros cachorros, pero la decisión aún no estaba tomada.

Al terminar la boda, partieron en un auto hacia el aeropuerto, puesto que tendrían su luna de miel, abordaron el avión y se relajaron; no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su lugar de destino, descendieron y justo afuera los esperaba una camioneta, que los llevaría a su hotel donde se hospedarían.

Apenas llegaron al hotel, los besos y caricias subidas de tono, no se hicieron esperar, Tony había enrollado sus piernas alrededor del rubio, atrayendo su cara para besarlo con pasión; Steve apretaba las nalgas del Omega, acariciaba sus piernas y besaba su cuello, empezaban a sentir mucho calor. Se despojaron de sus ropas, subiéndose a la cama, en donde Steve mordía los muslos del contrario, dejando marcas en su cuello, pecho y abdomen; los jadeos inundaron el lugar, la boca del Alfa devoraba con ansias el miembro del castaño, chupándolo con fuerza, logrando que el menor se corriera.

La poca cordura que tenía el ojiazul se fue por la borda, al ver la cara de su esposo, siguió besando el cuerpo del Omega, llegando a su entrada, la cual chorreaba de lubricante natural; Tony sintió su entrada siendo invadida por una lengua caliente, que entraba y salía, gimió y apretó las sabanas con sus manos. Steve metió dos dedos en esa cavidad, moviéndolos para que su amado pudiera acostumbrarse a la intromisión, al meter el tercer dedo, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sin aviso el falo del rubio lleno de una estocada al castaño, haciendo que este se retorciera ante la invasión.

Las embestidas comenzaron rudas, certeras, dando en su punto dulce, se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien, el rubio lo besaba y acariciaba; cuando sintió que llegaba a la cúspide del orgasmo, apretó su entrada, aprisionando el miembro del rubio, quien gruño al sentir que la estrechez aumentaba. Tony ladeo su cuello, dándole el espacio para que el ojiazul lo marcara, y justo cuando sintió los dientes enterrándose en su carne, se corrió nuevamente, sintiendo el semen que lo llenaba; estaban jadeando, no sabían que el compartir cama de esa manera, podría ser tan excitante.

A los pocos meses, Tony sintió ciertos síntomas anormales, obligado por su esposo, fue al médico, quien le dio una de las noticias más hermosas de su vida, estaba embarazado; cuando Steve se enteró, se sintió completamente dichoso, esperaba un cachorrito con su amado Omega. La noticia no tardo en correrse, las familias de ambos estaban más que ilusionadas, el primer nieto llegaría pronto; paso el tempo y un preciosos niño castaño con ojos azules llegó al mundo, siendo amado por toda su familia.


End file.
